Love Me?
by Yukimi the Ice Goddess
Summary: While the magic knights are trapped in Cephiro for a short time, Ascot tries to tell Umi his feelings. But can he do it without Caldina getting in the way? AscotxUmi, a hint of FuuxFerio.
1. The force field breaks

Konnichiwa! This is a fic that I've been thinking about writing for awhile now. If I don't get many reviews, I'm not sure if I'll continue it or not. 

So if you read and like or even don't like, please review! And be honest!

Magic Knight Rayearth does not belong to me, it belongs to CLAMP. Don't sue, I don't have any money!

Title: Love Me?

Umi Ryuzaki hummed to herself as she got ready to leave. Once a week, she and her friends, Hikaru and Fuu left to go to Cephiro.

"Can't wait, it's been awhile since I saw everyone last," Umi muttered. They had not gone the previous week because Fuu had come down with a cold. The magic knights had agreed months before that they would all go, or none of them would.

"Besides," she thought, smiling, "I'm sure Ferio would be disappointed that Fuu wouldn't have come." She giggled, and then realizing what she was doing, caught herself. "Oh, Umi, you're starting to act like a girl!" She shook her head and turned to leave.

"Umi!" a voice cried out, stopping her from leaving the house. It was her father.

"What is it, Dad?" Umi asked, confused.

He cleared his throat. "Well, Umi," he said, I'm a bit worried about you. You leave every week and don't explain where you are going and you come back humming and smiling..."

Umi waited to see what her father was getting at. "The point?"

"The point being..." he paused before continuing. "Umi, are you seeing a boy?"

"WHAT?!" Umi yelled in surprise. "You think that's what I'm doing? No, I'm just going to Tokyo Tower with some friends!"

Her father shook his head. "Why go every week?"

Umi frowned. "Because that's our special place, Dad. Happy now?"

Before he could stop her, Umi turned to leave. "I'll see you later, Dad!"

Her father sighed. "I can't help worrying about that girl..."

* * *

"Umi, where were you?" Hikaru asked. "You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago!"

Umi patted Hikaru's head. "Sorry, lil' sister. My dad held me up." She huffed. "He kept asking me if I was seeing a boy up here." Hikaru giggled impishly.

"Well, you are here now, so hadn't we better go?" Fuu spoke. "We wouldn't want to keep everybody waiting..."

Umi grinned devilishly. "You mean keep Ferio waiting, right Fuu?"

Fuu blushed. "No, of course not..." She waved her hands worriedly, stammering, "Come on Hikaru! Don't want to keep people waiting!"

Hikaru smiled, not sure exactly what was going on. "Okay!"

The Pillar of Cephiro held out her hands to her two friends. As they took them, a surge of power raced through them, sending them to the mystical land...

Cephiro  
  
"Hey, Ascot! Are you going to stay in here all day?" The questioning voice of Caldina rang through the air. She looked for her companion, and sometimes friend, who had taken to hiding in his room all the time.

"Aaaascot..." Caldina called. "Where are yoooooou?"

"I'm in here..." Ascot's voice called back quietly.

Caldina huffed. "I knew it..." He was in his room, as always.

"Get out here, now!" She stomped in.

"Wait, Caldina, stop," Ascot yelped.

When she got in the room, Ascot was clutching something to his chest.

"What's that?" she asked curiously, trying to get a look at it.

Ascot turned bright red, muttering, "It's nothing, really..."

"Oh, don't try and fool me! What are you hiding?" She cart wheeled over to the boy, startling him so much that he dropped the picture he was holding.

"Okay, let's see what you got..."

"Ah!" Ascot gasped.

The picture was of Umi. She was standing next to one of Ascot's many 'friends' smiling like she didn't really want the picture to be taken. Ascot was obviously the one taking the picture. Umi was the central focus with hints of someone else in the background.

"Hey, you..." She pointed to the other person in the picture. "Wasn't I supposed to be in this too?"

Ascot grabbed the picture back, blushing. "Sorry...g-guess the camera got away from me..."

"It did, huh? That's awful suspicious, kid..." She threw the picture over her retreating shoulder, leaving Ascot to keep it from falling to the ground.

"Oh, by the way..." Caldina said. "I just got word from the Guru that the Pillar's power has been activated. They should be coming any minute now."

"R-really?" Ascot stammered.

Caldina nodded. "So, if you want to see her..."

Ascot jumped up as well has he could wearing his Palu clothing and dashed to the docking area.

"Brat," Caldina muttered. "I don't care if he DID grow taller; he's still a little kid..."

* * *

"Hi, we're here, everyone!" Hikaru shouted cheerfully.

Caldina walked into the room. "Hello, nice to see you again! We didn't see you last week," she said. "Are you all right?"

Fuu nodded. "I had the flu, but I'm better now!"

Just then, a tall figure walked into the room. "That's a good thing," Ferio said. "It's not good to be sick."

Fuu blushed as Ferio held out his hand. "Shall we walk together?" he asked.

Fuu nodded. "Yes, all right..."

"Aww, lucky Fuu..." Umi sighed as they walked away. "Wish I had someone like that, almost..."

"HELLO!" Ascot said, rushing through the door, nearly tripping himself.

Umi smiled, struggling to hold back giggles. "Hello, Ascot. Nice to see you!"

"U-umi!" He blushed. "Good to see you too..."

Caldina sighed. "They're made for each other..."

Clef walked into the room. "Greetings, Magic Knights."

Hikaru bowed. "Please don't call us that, Clef-san, it makes me uncomfortable."

Clef smiled. "All right, Hikaru. Now hold on, I have to check the shield."

Shortly after Hikaru had become the Pillar, a magical shield had been erected around the docking area of Cephiro's castle. Not only did it stop outside forces from coming in, it kept Hikaru's powers intact. If the shield wasn't up, the magic knights wouldn't have been able to travel from Tokyo to Cephiro.

As soon as Clef touched the shield with his magic, he felt something break. "Ah..." he said. "Well, this could pose a bit of a problem."

Hikaru looked at him worried. "What's wrong, Clef-san?"

Clef shook his head. "It's nothing, really. The shield's a bit damaged. You just can't use it for awhile."

"What do you mean, Clef?" Umi said. "If we don't use the portal, we can't go back home!"

"Yes, I know," Clef replied. "It's nothing that a little magic won't fix. But if you use it now, your combined powers will cause it to collapse. It's no trouble since time here doesn't travel like that on Earth." He shrugged. "It just means that you'll have to stay here a couple of days. Then you can travel back home."

"So...that means..." Ascot spoke up, "That-that the Magic Knights will stay here...for a longer time...?"

Clef sighed. "You don't listen well, do you Ascot? That's exactly what I said."

Ascot's heart leaped. Umi would be staying! For at least a day or two more!

And this time...he would tell her how he felt.

So, what do you think? Should I scrap it? Please review, okay?


	2. Confession time

Name: Yukimi the Ice Goddess. 

Title: Love Me? Part 2.

Konnichiwa! Thanks soooo much to everybody who reviewed! I'm so happy!

Since I've hit five reviews, that means the next chapter is up! On with the fic!

Magic Knight Rayearth belongs to CLAMP, not to me. Don't sue.

Diamondshadow, Yun fei, and Tanoshii-garu: Thanks so much for reviewing! I like that my idea wasn't cast aside.

Faceted Insanity: It's always a good idea to know what something's about before you read a fic of it, but I'm glad you liked it anyways.

* * *

"Where exactly are we going, Ascot?" 

Ascot didn't know himself. He had been psyching himself up all night the day before to ask Umi out for a walk. What he didn't do was plan beyond the asking stage. He and Umi were walking around in circles.

"Uh, well...we don't really have to GO anywhere, do we?" He said, stalling for time.

"I suppose, but you said, 'would you like to go somewhere with me, Umi?' I thought that was implying that you had a destination in mind."

Ascot gulped. Umi sounded cross. After cursing himself for not thinking things through, he realized the perfect place. "Of course I know where we're going! We're going to Clef's garden."

Umi clapped her hands. "Great, I love it there! The waterfall in Clef's garden helps me relax. That'll be helpful now," she said softly.

"Why do you need to relax?" Ascot asked nervously. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he realized what a stupid question that was.

Umi didn't answer at first. She didn't want anyone to know why because the answer bothered her. But surely Ascot wouldn't laugh?

"Well...it's my life back on Earth. I know that Clef said that time passes differently here, but what if the barrier is never fixed? And there's this whole thing with my father..." She cleared her throat and looked away. "He thinks...I'm seeing a boy when I go to Tokyo Tower...our docking place," she explained when Ascot made a questioning noise. "But I'm not! The only boy I'm seeing is you."

Ascot blushed. So Umi didn't consider him a boyfriend...

"Hey, aren't we at Clef's garden now?" Umi asked.

Ascot snapped out of his reverie. Umi was pointing at an open door to the left.

"Oh! Uh, right!" He let Umi go first into the enclosure.

Clef's garden was the only place in Cephiro where pets larger than dogs were allowed. Clef's many pets, including Fyula, often stayed in the garden. They loved the plants and the giant waterfall that resided there. Other residents included Lantis' horse and Ascot's 'friends'.

The largest of Ascot's friends, a female whom he had named Dono, was bathing under the waterfall when he and Umi entered the garden. As soon as she saw Ascot, she let out a loud greeting that sent the birds flying.

Ascot grinned. "Hello, Dono! Are you enjoying that?" Dono nodded. She stepped out from under the waterfall and held out a large claw to Umi who touched it gently.

"I recognize you," she said. "Weren't you a lot smaller before?"

Ascot frowned. "She's been eating too much. It's made her fat." Dono growled and pawed the ground threateningly.

Umi giggled. "I'm sure he's just kidding, Dono."

"Would you..." Ascot said.

Umi turned toward him. "Would I what?"

Ascot turned red. "Would you...like to ride her? I'm sure she won't mind..." He turned toward Dono with pleading eyes. "Do you mind?" The giant beast shook her head.

"If it's alright with Dono, I suppose so," Umi said smiling.

Ascot signaled his friend to pick Umi up by raising his hand. Dono nodded and put her hand down on the ground for Umi to step onto. As soon as Umi stepped cautiously onto it, she lifted it up causing Umi to shriek in surprise. "Hey! Not so fast!" she yelled, laughing at the same time.

Dono lifted Ascot with her other hand, placing him up on her head with Umi. "Could you take us to that tree, Dono?" The beast nodded and started to walk toward a very tall peach tree.

After steadying herself, Umi stood up and breathed deeply. "Wow, the air is so much fresher up here!" she said.

Ascot nodded. "It's probably because the waterfall is purifying it. Also, the trees help out a lot."

"Aren't you going to stand, Ascot?"

Ascot stared at her and shook his head. "No, I've fallen off Dono before when I wasn't careful..."

Umi frowned. "Then you'll be more careful this time! Here..." she held out her hand. "I'll steady you."

Ascot blushed. "R-really?"

Umi rolled her eyes, grinning. "Of course, silly. Take my hand!"

Ascot slowly reached out to grab her hand. As Umi pulled him up, he felt his spirits soar. Maybe Umi liked him after all!

Dono, meanwhile, had reached the tree. She reached towards a peach, plucked it, and held it out to Umi. "Thank you, Dono!" Umi said, taking the peach.

Umi held out the peach to Ascot. "No, you can have it," he stammered.

"Oh come on, take some!" she said stubbornly.

Ascot reluctantly took a small bite of the fruit. "Ah...Umi?"he muttered.

"What's up?" she said.

Ascot fiddled with his fingers, trying to figure out how to phrase his question. "When...you said that your father thought you were seeing someone..." he stopped. He didn't know what else to say, but Umi looked like she wanted him to continue. "Why...did he think that...exactly?"

Umi shifted uncomfortably. "Well...I was coming home all happy because I just saw all of you..." Her cheeks were faintly colored pink. "You know, I hardly ever get to see you guys...only once a week."

"Oh..." Ascot said softly. He clenched his fists. The time was now. The atmosphere was perfect. They were alone. There would probably never be another chance. But he couldn't do it yet. He had to see if she would respond well...

Ascot slowly reached out to touch Umi's hand. When she didn't move, he laid his hand on top of hers. Umi gasped softly, causing Ascot to yank his hand back.

"I'm sorry! I'm making you uncomfortable..." he stammered.

Umi shook her head, her heart pounding. "Not really...you just surprised me, Ascot..."

Ascot's heart was pounding as well. He had to do it now! "Umi?"

She turned around. "Yes, Ascot?"

He blushed. No time for cowardice, he thought. Do it now!

"Um...I..." he stammered. "I..."

Do it now!

"I LO..."

"Hello, Umi! Hi Ascot!" a cheery young voice called out.

It was Caldina. She was sitting on a very thick branch in the peach tree. Waving cheerily at them, she was smirking in Ascot's direction.

That...! Ascot thought angrily. She had blown his chance!

"I thought I heard your voices," the charmer girl said, sounding tired. "I was taking a nap in this tree when Ascot yelled and startled me awake."

Ascot could tell by the look on her face that she was lying. "Would you excuse me for a moment, Umi?"he asked through gritted teeth.

Umi started up surprised. Ascot hardly ever got angry. "Wait, what were you going to say to me?

Ascot blushed. "It...It was nothing..." He hurried into the tree, grabbing Caldina who was hastily waving goodbye to the startled Umi.

"What in Kami's name do you think you are DOING!" Ascot yelled when they were out of Umi's hearing.

"I was saying hello," Caldina said unfazed. "I'm allowed to do that, aren't I?"

"You KNEW I was trying to tell Umi that I love her!"

Caldina made a mock gasp. "You mean you ARE in love with her, Ascot? I had, like, NO idea!"

Ascot gasped at the realization at what he had just said and mouthed wordlessly.

"Now, how could I have known that, Ascot?" Caldina continued, still playing with him. "It couldn't be all of the pictures you have of her...or the way that you turn as red as a youzou fruit whenever she's around...or,"

"All right, I get it!" Ascot said, now blushing furiously. He had no idea that he was making it so obvious.

"So I interrupted Ascot's little confession, big deal! You can just do it again! It's no big deal," Caldina said.

"You don't understand!" Ascot replied, close to tears. "That was my big chance!"

Caldina patted him on his back. "No sweat, Romeo. I'll set up another for you!"

"No way, no way! I'm going to this by myself," Ascot said.

"If it matters that much to you, Ascot, why didn't you just tell her even after I barged in?" Caldina said accusingly.

Ascot turned as red as, like Caldina said, a youzou fruit. "I...can't do that...I'm not you," he said softly.

"Why can't you do it?" Caldina asked. "You said it to me, after all."

"That's different," he said, not meeting her eyes. "I don't feel nervous around you...besides, it just slipped out."

Caldina laughed. "Well, just let it 'slip out' around her and you'll be in the clear!" She ran off, still laughing.

Ascot looked in disbelief at her retreating back. It couldn't be that easy...

Could it?


	3. Preperation

Konnichiwa! I've been released! School's out, which means much more time to write and update my stories! Sadly, I'm not going to be able to update for the next couple of weeks, as I am leaving on a trip to Europe. 

Magic Knight Rayearth doesn't belong to me, as you've probably guessed. On with the story!

* * *

"You're having a what?"

Umi stared in disbelief at the sorcerer Clef. He folded his arms, looking quite annoyed. "It's exactly what I said, Umi. I'm having a ball. It's in honor of you Magic Knights being here."

Hikaru clapped her hands with child-like glee. "Oh goodie, I can't wait! I'll make you the best dress, Umi!"

Umi stared at the young red head. "Wait, you're going to make me a dress?" She glared at the Guru. "I'm NOT wearing a dress, pipsqueak."

Clef frowned angrily at being called, "pipsqueak". "It's not your choice, child. It's a formal ball, so you have to be dressed up. Besides, you are one of the guests of honor."

Behind a pillar in the main hall, Ascot blushed faintly, his mind buzzing with the thought of Umi in a dress. He could just picture her in a blue velvet gown...

Clef caught Ascot's eye and winked, grinning slightly. Ascot gasped. "Don't tell me he's doing this for me?"

"Do you know that you talk aloud when you think?" Caldina asked offhandedly, startling him by popping out behind another pillar. "You don't want somebody to walk in on you saying something embarrassing, do you?"

Ascot clenched his fists. The time at the garden had not been the last time that Caldina had butted in. He had tried to tell Umi his feelings several times, and Caldina had interrupted...every time.

"Go away," he said, pushing the dancer. "I'm not in the mood. Why did you tell Clef?"

Caldina shrugged. "I didn't tell Clef," she said. "He figured him out for himself. He's not blind." She grinned mischievously. "Or deaf." Ascot turned red. "There you go again!" Caldina cried with disdain. "You are so obvious about it, it's, like, no wonder everybody's figured it out. Everyone besides Umi, that is." She rounded on Ascot. "Why don't you just tell her? The barrier's going to be repaired soon and you'll have missed your best chance!"

"I know! Don't rush me! I'll tell her when I want to!" Ascot yelled.

Caldina stared at him. Ascot never yelled. She leaned over to look him in the eyes, but he turned away.

"Tell you what, kid," she said. "I'm going to help you."

Ascot looked up. "Really?" he said hopefully.

"Sure," Caldina replied. "I'm going to help you make an outfit for the ball!"

"W-what?" Ascot stammered. "My outfit isn't good?"

"Not for a formal ball it isn't!" Caldina stood up. "Come on, it's time to get you some fashion sense, Ascot! Follow me!" She pulled Ascot to his feet, dragging him to her room.

* * *

"Well?" Hikaru said hopefully. Umi was trying on the dress Hikaru had made.

"Uh, Hikaru?" Umi asked.

"Yes?"

Umi frowned. "I can't walk..."

The dress itself was very pretty, but it was not made to suit Umi. It was a blue, puffy dress, trimmed with white lace withwire holding up the bodice. While it was definitely a ball gown, Umi felt confined. "It's much too big, Hikaru-chan. I need something more..." she struggled to find the word.

"Breathable?" Fuu supplied.

"Yeah, that's it."

Hikaru's mood sank. "Then you don't like it?"

Umi shook her head. "That's not it at all, little sister..."

Hikaru sobbed into her skirt. "I'm horrible! I'll never sew again!"

Umi tried to comfort her friend. "It's a great dress, Hikaru! It just needs some modifications!"

Hikaru looked up, all tears gone from her eyes. "Really, that's all? Thank you, Umi!"

Fuu was confused. "What kind of modifications, Umi-san?"

Umi snapped her fingers, taking charge. Sewing wasn't her strong point, but she knew what she wanted. "First, it's got to be much shorter," she began, Hikaru writing everything down as she talked.

* * *

"All right, Ascot, let's see you!" At the same time, Caldina was helping Ascot to find his outfit.

"Uh, all right..." He stepped out of the dressing room. Instantly, Caldina knew it was all wrong.

The outfit Ascot had chosen was a red collared shirt and tie with some yellow trousers. The tie was purple with pink polka dots.

"No, no, NO!" Caldina yelled. "That's not good at all! What are you, colorblind?"

Ascot looked down. "You mean, it isn't good?" Caldina slapped her forehead.

"First, lose the neckpiece. It looks awful on you. Do you want to look like her knight in shining armor, or do you want to look like a colorblind bum?"

"I look like a bum?!" Ascot yelped.

"Not if I can help it," Caldina said, stepping in to remove his garments.

"Wait, Caldina, stop! Don't take my clothes off!" Ascot yelped.

"Why not? You're just a kid," Caldina said huffily.

"No I'm not, not anymore! I'll change myself!" He ran back into the dressing room.

"Here, try these on," the dancer said, throwing clothes over the door. "Sheesh, you're no fun."

* * *

"Come on, guys! The ball's about to start!"

The next night was the night of the party. All kinds of Cephirin delicacies were laid out. The floor had been cleared and balloon like objects floated around. These balloons however changed shaped occasionally and flew around the room. As a balloon rabbit raced around the ceiling, the guests of honor arrived.

"Ascot, quit hiding and come out here!" Caldina's voice rang through the air. She pulled Ascot closer to the center.

His outfit had come a long way. Caldina had managed to force him into very noble looking dress. He wore a knight's uniform with a red velvet cape. However, Ascot insisted on keeping his hat, which fit in surprisingly well with his other clothing.

"Caldina, I don't know..." he protested, feeling very out of place.

"Hey, there's Umi! Hello, Umi!" Caldina waved.

Ascot stared. Umi looked beautiful. There was no other way to put it. Hikaru had managed to trim her dress down, removing the wire and adding dragons onto it. In the end, it looked very much like a Chinese dress.

"Ascot, you look so great!" Umi cried out. Ascot snapped back to reality when he heard her voice.

"Uh...you...what I mean is...you look...really..." he stammered. "...good," he finished lamely.

"Thank you," Umi said, smiling.

A figure appeared behind Fuu. "You look nice," Ferio whispered.

Fuu jumped, startled. "Ferio..." She turned around. "You look nice as well."

The prince held out his hand. "Care to dance?" Smiling, Fuu took it.

"Ask her to dance!" Caldina whispered, nudging Ascot.

"Uh...Umi?"

"Yes?" Umi answered.

Ascot blushed, stammering out, "Would you...I mean...maybe...I don't know...want to..."

Umi giggled. She knew exactly what he meant. "I'd love to dance, Ascot."

She held out her hand exactly as Ferio had done. Ascot, blushing slightly, took it.

I hate to leave you with a cliffhanger, but this is the end of the chapter! Or would you consider this a cliffhanger?

Anyways, I appreciate your reviews. Keep them coming!


	4. The ballroom dances

Konnichiwa! I'm back from Europe. Actually, I have been back for about two weeks... 

-Dodges projectiles- Hey! I was only waiting for more reviews. I've also had an annoying bout of writer's block, which normally I don't get. But, I think I may have a couple of ideas, so please continue reading!

Magic Knight Rayearth doesn't belong to me, it belongs to CLAMP. On with the story!

The ball continued spendidly, putting all of its attendees in a good mood. Guru Clef provided entertainment as one of his smaller pets, a creature similar to a firefly, put on a fantastic light show that covered the dance floor with flashing multicolored orbs. Hikaru danced with nearly everybody, mostly with Lantis, and retreated to the snack table whenever she got tired.

"Hikaru, aren't you worried about eating too much?" Presea called.

Hikaru nodded, gulping down a roasted fish. "I'm just doing this to keep up my strength for more dancing!" she called out.

Presea chuckled, accepting Clef's invitation to dance.

Umi and Ascot were the stars of the dance floor. In the right clothes, Umi felt more confident than an actress on stage. She showed Ascot a couple of dancing pointers, much to the delight of all who watched them. Umi had dances to show them that nobody had ever seen before.

"Now, this is called the Waltz," Umi told Ascot, drawing from her great knowledge of sophisticated dances.

Ascot scratched his head. "Why do they call it that?" he asked. Umi shrugged, utterly baffled. "I truly have no clue," she stated. "I assume because 'waltz' is another word for walking casually."

Ascot made a noise to indicate he understood, even though he didn't.

"First...you...uh..." Umi floundered. She had forgotten most of her waltzing lessons. She avoided embarrassment by saying, "we'll move on to the waltz later. It's a bit hard." She went on to a dance she knew quite well. "This is the Tango. And no, I don't know why they call it that," she said, cutting Ascot off. Their audience laughed appreciatively. "First, you take your partners hand like this," she said, taking Ascot's hand.

Ascot blushed. He still turned red whenever Umi made physical contact with him.

Umi made to press her body against Ascot's. "H-hey, what do you think you're doing?" Ascot protested.

"This is how you Tango," Umi giggled. "You hold your partner's hand keeping close contact and you move from one side of the room to the other."

Ascot gulped. "Why don't you demonstrate by yourself first?"

Umi shook her head, smiling. "Ah, but that's against the rules. It takes two to Tango."

This was completely new to Ascot. He assumed she was making it up.

"Just trust me," Umi said, smiling in a way that melted his heart like heat melted butter. Trusting her, he thought, is one thing I can do. He let her arrange herself in the correct position. "Now, move your feet with me, your right foot first."

Ascot got confused and moved his left foot, causing him to step on Umi's. She yelped in pain.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Are you alright? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!" Ascot cried out frantically. Umi cradled her foot, trying to stop the pain. Ascot was a lot stronger than he looked. Unexpectedly, she started to laugh.

Oh no, Ascot though. She's hysterical.

"I'm fine..." Umi said with difficulty through her laughter. "It's all right," she continued.

"But, your foot..."

She burst out laughing again.

"I didn't mean to step on it, I wasn't listening, and I won't do it again." Ascot said frantically.

Umi held her laughter back. He didn't think it was funny. "I'm really all right," she said reassuringly. "See," she said standing up. "I can walk. No permanent damage." Then she put her weight on it and the pain came back, showing in her face. "But I do need to sit down for awhile," she admitted, walking towards a bench.

"I'll sit with you," Ascot volunteered, following her.

"I must say, you were my best pupil!" Umi said, after they sat down. She neglected to mention that he was her only pupil, but Ascot appreciated the compliment.

"You think?" he said, blushing with pleasure and embarrassment.

"Of course!" Umi said. "You only stepped on my foot once and you did everything I told you to." She smiled again.

Ascot turned even redder, focusing his attention on the dancers to avoid Umi's eyes.

"Well...I could trust you," he finally said. "That made it easier." He looked back at her. "How's your foot?"

Umi tested it. "I think I can walk now," she said.

"That's good," Ascot said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Are you ready to dance some more?"

Umi shook her head. "Not just yet. It's nice sitting with you like this."

Ascot's heart fluttered. He repeated what she just said in his head over and over again to confirm that it was real.

Slowly he reached out to put his hand on hers. This time, Umi let him do it.

Umi was distracted watching Ferio and Fuu dance together. Ferio was saying something, but she couldn't hear. Whatever it was, Fuu looked very happy hearing it. Umi noticed that she was wearing the ring that Ferio had given her during their first meeting. Shesighed wistfully. They looked so happy together.

Ascot's thoughts for once were not on Umi. He was searching for Caldina. He had not seen her since the beginning of the dance. This was a surprise. She was normally the center of attention at events like these, showing off her talents.

He finally caught her sitting in the far corner talking to Dal La Farga. They were acting awfully friendly. She was even blushing faintly.

That's good, Ascot thought. While she's distracted, maybe I can get through this night without incident. His thoughts were interrupted by Umi suddenly leaning against him. She placed her hands around his arm and squeezed it softly. Ascot was in complete bliss and in utter confusion. Why would Umi do that? Could she...

She spoke softly, sounding distracted. "You know...I think sometimes..." she stopped. After a short silence, she continued. "I think sometimes...about love. I wonder...if I'll ever be like Fuu. You know, if I'll ever find my prince."

Ascot looked at her, inwardly surprised. He had the presence of mind not to show his surprise though. "I...I'm sure you will," he said, drawing her closer hesitantly. What if she turned him away? She didn't. In fact, if anything, she snuggled closer.

"You really think so?" Umi whispered.

Ascot nodded, hugging her. "I know so," he said. Where on earth was this confidence coming from? It felt natural to comfort her like this. "In fact," he continued, completely sure of himself, "I bet that the right guy is right there in front of you." He winced. It was such a cheesy line; she'd see through it instantly. However, Umi didn't comment. She seemed tired.

She looked up at Ascot, gratitude showing in her bright blue eyes. "Thank you, Ascot," she said. "Even if you're just saying that, it means a lot."

He looked down, murmuring that it wasn't a big deal. The music started up again, this time to a slower beat. The couples started to pair up on the dance floor. Umi looked up, something in her eyes that Ascot couldn't quite place.

"Good, it's a slow dance," Umi said. "That'll be alright." She turned to Ascot. "What do you think? Want to dance?"

Ascot nodded, all reluctance gone from his mind. All he knew was that Umi wanted to dance with him and he certainly wouldn't refuse her.

After the ball was over, nearly everyone had left. The magic knights were still there, along with Caldina and Ascot, helping to clean up. Ascot felt that this night was a complete waste. He still hadn't told Umi how he felt. Caldina suddenly popped up behind him, holding out to him a very familiar object.

"You dropped your hat," she said cheerfully. "Although," she continued after Ascot had taken the hat from her, "you look better without it."

Ascot sighed. If Caldina was trying to cheer him up, it wasn't working.

"Oh, what's the matter?" she asked him, putting on a mock frown. "You got closer to Umi, didn't you?"

Ascot shook his head. "I still didn't tell her..."

Caldina laughed. "But I saw you two cuddling. I assumed that you told her." Ascot blushed, remembering how natural comforting her felt...

"Why don't you tell her now?" Caldina asked. "Hardly anybody's here. Just the magic knights, you, and me!"

Ascot jumped in surprise. "I suppose...but...you'd..." he stammered.

"Don't be silly, I won't stop you!" Caldina laughed. "Now come on!" She dragged Ascot over to where the magic knights were talking. "Umi, Ascot has something to tell you!" she said, pushing the struggling Ascot toward her.

Umi smiled at him. "What is it, Ascot?"

Ascot froze. Everybody had turned around to watch what was going on. They only numbered four, but Ascot felt as if a whole crowd of people were watching him.

"Uh...Umi...I...I..." he started to speak. He closed his mouth.

"Yes?" Umi asked. He had gotten like this the last time he tried to tell her something. She assumed that it had to be important or Ascot wouldn't be so nervous.

"I...I..." He couldn't take it. "I can't say it! Not with all of you here!" He turned and ran out of the room. Caldina sighed, frustrated beyond belief, and followed him.

"That was strange," Fuu commented. "Why would he go through the trouble of coming over here to tell you something just to run away?"

Hikaru watched him leave. "Yeah, what could be that important, Umi?"

Umi stood still, looking at the spot where Ascot stood. For a second there, she thought, he almost looked like a knight...

"Umi?" Hikaru asked. "I said, what could be that important?"

Umi snapped out of her trance. "Sorry, Hikaru, what was that?" Hikaru sighed and repeated the question. Umi shrugged. "I have no idea...no idea at all..."

"Ascot, you coward!" Caldina yelled after she'd caught up with him. "Why didn't you tell her?"

Ascot rounded on her. "I'll tell you! You put me in an impossible situation! How in Kami's name could I have said how I felt?! Everyone was watching!" His eyes showed anger and despair.

"Ascot..." Caldina began. "If she really means that much to you...you should be able to tell her even WITH everyone watching." She tossed her hair. "If you have the courage to do that, you can do anything." With that, she left.

Ascot left also, angry and confused. Did Caldina really want him to do that? All of the evidence said that she did...

Did she just want him to make a fool of himself?

* * *

This is the fourth chapter! I hope that you enjoyed it.

There will be one or two more chapters after this one and then that marks the end of the story. Sorry, but this was made to be a short one and I don't think I could stretch it out beyond six chapters.

Until then, sayonara!


	5. Umi's feelings

Konnichiwa! I got reviews faster than I expected.

This is the final chapter. Sorry, but I don't think I could drag it on any more.

All right, I hope you enjoy the last chapter of Love Me? Rayearth doesn't belong to me, it belongs to CLAMP. Enjoy!

* * *

Ascot hid in his room all day after the ball. He literally hated himself. He had to keep his feelings inside the previous times that the magic knights visited because everybody was around. However, when he had Umi all to himself, he still couldn't say anything. And Umi was warming up to him so much too... 

A knock came at the door. "Go away," he mumbled. The person was not to be deterred. The knocking persisted. Ascot eventually got fed up with whoever it was and opened the door. "What do you want?" Ascot yelled.

Umi stared back at him, eyes wide. Ascot noticed who it was and immediately apologized. "I-I'm sorry...I'm just a bit..." He hung his head, blushing with embarrassment. Why did he do that?

Umi smiled sadly. Ascot had seemed stressed the whole week the magic knightswere there. "I just came by to check on you," she said. "Caldina sent me. I think she was afraid that you'd bite her head off."

Ascot turned even redder at hearing that. He was ashamed with himself. "Uh, sit down..." he said, waving toward his bed.

Umi seated herself, looking around the room. It looked like the type of place that any normal fifteen year old boy would have. It was a bit messy, messier than usual due to his neglect. There were also, to Umi's hilarity, many copies of the hat that Ascot normally wore strewn around the place. Apparently he wore a different one every day.

He wasn't wearing his hat now though. Probably because nobody was around. Umi couldn't help staring at him. He looked more grown up without the hat.

Ascot noticed Umi staring at him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Umi snapped out of her assumed trance and shook her head. "It's just...you look better without your hat."

Ascot's eyes widened. Caldina had said the same thing, but coming from Umi it sounded more like the truth. "T-thanks..." he muttered.

"Um..." Umi said nervously. "I just wanted to tell you that the barrier's fixed."

Ascot started up in surprise. "That...that means you're going home today..." he said hopelessly. He'd failed...

Umi nodded. "That's right..." She cleared her throat. "I just came here to tell you...this has been the best week of my life..."

Ascot looked at her. Umi wasn't acting like herself...

"I'll come back next week! I promise!" Umi said earnestly. "I don't think I could have stayed longer anyways..."

"Why not?" Ascot asked.

Umi blushed. "I didn't want to be a burden to you...you always looked so sad to me..."

Ascot was stunned. Umi had almost seen through his heart. He WAS sad...but not for the reason she thought. "It's not because you were here! I'm happier when you're around, Umi!" He blushed. "It's just...I didn't...I had..."

He stopped talking abruptly. Umi had thrown her arms around him. "I don't like to see you sad, Ascot..." she muttered into his shirt. "It makes me sad too..." Ascot was speechless. The only thing he could do was hug her back.

Umi looked into Ascot's eyes. She saw trust trust...and she knew that she trusted him as well.

For awhile, they just sat like that. Umi told Ascot her worries and he tried to help her make sense of them. In turn, Ascot told her about himself.

This didn't last.

"Umi, where are you? We have to go!" Hikaru's voice rang through the air.

Umi jumped up with a start, almost knocking Ascot off the bed. Her face was as red as a tomato. What was she doing? This wasn't like her at all!

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go!" she stammered in apology, running out of the room.

"Umi...Umi, wait!" Ascot called out after her. She was gone.

No, he thought. I'm not going to let her leave! Not without telling her how I feel! He ran after her as fast as he could.

"Umi, where were you? I was looking around for an hour!" Hikaru said.

Umi was still red in the face. "It was nothing, Hikaru...getting my stuff together..."

Hikaru growled. "But you didn't bring anything!" Umi was at a loss for words. She had no excuses. She had no idea why she didn't just tell her where she was.

"Are you ready to leave now, Umi?" Fuu said. She was also a bit shaky.

Umi had a slight clue why, but she didn't say anything about it. Instead she nodded. "Right...I mean, yes."

They all waved good bye to everybody in the palace and held Hikaru's hands. She started to activate her powers as the Pillar when Ascot burst in.

"Umi!" He cried out. Everybody turned to look. Hikaru was still preparing to teleport to Tokyo Tower. Ascot froze, but not for long. This was his worst fear, but he knew that if he missed this chance then he would never get another good chance again.

"Umi..." he began. He gathered all of his confidence but that still wasn't enough. Then he looked into Umi's eyes.

She was beautiful. Her deep blue eyes spoke volumes. She wanted to hear what he had to say at long last. He knew she wouldn't turn him away.

"Umi..." he said, "Umi, I love you!"

At the exact moment after he spoke, Hikaru teleported them back to Earth.

Ascot sighed with relief. He finally said it before she left. Suddenly, a staggering round of applause sounded from the docking area.

Caldina and everybody else in the castle was clapping as hard as they could, cheering. Caldina of course was leading the applause. "Well done, Ascot! Full marks for style and delivery! You were great!" She walked over and patted him on the back so hard that he nearly fell over.

"But...wait, what is all this!" Ascot shouted in alarm.

Clef laughed. "Well, you see, the portal wasn't actually broken."

"WHAT?" Ascot yelled, surprised.

Caldina laughed infuriatingly. "Well, me and Clef came up with a plan to get you guys together! He'd pretend that the barrier was broken so the magic knights couldn't get back to their own world. Then, I'd encourage you to tell her!"

Ascot frowned. "But you barged in on us whenever I tried to tell her!"

Clef nodded. "Part of the plan was for you to get some spine as well, Ascot. Frankly, you are a bit of a wimp."

"Where did you hear that word?" Ascot said, confused.

"From Hikaru," Clef explained.

"Anyways, now she knows, so everything will be alright!" Caldina said triumphantly.

Ascot shook his head. "We still don't know how she feels..."

Silence engulfed the room. There was a long wait ahead of them.

* * *

Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu had landed in Tokyo Tower. Nothing had changed at all. In fact, it was the same day as when they had left. Umi fell to her knees, her face the picture of surprise. 

"Umi? Umi, what's wrong?" Hikaru said with concern. She and Fuu helped Umi up.

"Did he just say," Umi whispered, "What I thought he said...?"

After Fuu bought some chocolate for her sister, they parted their separate ways and went back home. Umi walked automatically, still processing what Ascot had said.

He said that he loved her...it was impossible. However, she thought, it did explain why he had been acting so nervous. The only time he spoke when he didn't stammer or blush was when he held her...

When he held her...he became something entirely different. Like a prince...

* * *

"Umi, what is it? You've been like this all week!" her father eventually asked her. She had been staring into space ever since she got back from Cephiro. Either that or she played with a pencil or looked out the window and sighed. 

"I'm fine, Dad," Umi lied. She had a lot of stuff on her mind. Her father wouldn't understand at all. She was going back to Cephiro that day and she still didn't know how to respond to what Ascot had said...

"You don't look fine," her father said. "I'm worried about you, Umi."

So what else is new? Umi thought stubbornly.

"I have to get going, Dad, I've got to meet Hikaru and Fuu." She left the house, her confused father staring at her retreating figure.

When Umi arrived at Tokyo Tower, only Fuu was there. Hikaru was the one running late this time. They couldn't leave without her.

"Hikaru-chan told me that she has some chores to do so she'll be a little late," Fuu said. Her eyes were sad. "Umi, are you worried about what Ascot said?"

Umi looked up and nodded, blushing. "I...don't know how to react," she said truthfully. "I'm supposed to be the tough girl..."

Fuu smiled. "All tough girls have a little girl inside them that wants to show herself."

Umi huffed. "Yeah, right."

Fuu touched her hand to her heart. "I'm going to tell you a secret now, Umi."

Umi looked up. Fuu was blushing faintly. "What is it?"

Fuu smiled. "Ferio told me the same thing that day."

Umi opened her mouth in shock. "No way! That's great! What did you say to him?"

Fuu giggled. "I told him that I felt the same."

Umi was surprised. "Just like that? You didn't even have to think about it?"

Fuu shook her head. "I didn't. The first thought that came to my mind was, 'this is making me the happiest person in the world.'" She smiled at Umi, tears of happiness in her eyes. "My first thought is usually the right one. That's why I was so quick to answer. I knew that if I thought about it, I'd find a million things wrong with it. That's just how I am."

"But I knew that I loved him. With all of my heart. And that's all I needed to know." Fuu took Umi's hand. "If you feel strongly enough, I'm sure you'll understand your feelings, Umi."

Umi smiled gratefully andsqueezed her friend's hand. "Thank you, Fuu."

"Sorry I'm late!" Hikaru cried out, rushing towards them at top speed.

Umi laughed. "You're just in time, Hikaru!"

Umi laughed. "I guess you're right about that," she said, casting a glance at Fuu.

Hikaru stared at the now giggling girls."Ready to go?" she asked.

Umi nodded, fire burning brightly in her eyes. Hikaru took the other girls' hands and they traveled to the land of Cephiro.

"Hey, girls! Glad to see you again!" Caldina said happily. She looked at Umi. "If you want to see Ascot, he's in his room. I haven't told him you were coming."

Umi's eyes widened and then she smiled. "Thank you, Caldina. That's exactly what I needed to know." She ran off.

"Now, where do you suppose she's going?" Ferio asked, appearing behind Fuu.

Fuu took his hands and said, "She's going to see the man she loves."

Ferio nodded understandingly. "And what about you?"

Fuu smiled, blushing with pleasure. "I'm doing the same," she said accepting Ferio's warm embrace.

Ascot was waiting impatiently in his room. Caldina said that if he waited long enough, he'd get a surprise. She had been gone an awful long time. Probably getting the surprise ready, he reminded himself. Someone knocked on the door, much to Ascot's relief. "Okay, Caldina, what's the surprise?" he said, opening the door.

Umi stood there, smiling up at him. "U-Umi!" Ascot stammered, blushing. "Uh...Caldina didn't tell me that you were coming this early!" He winced. He sounded like a complete idiot.

"I know, she told me," Umi said. "You're not wearing your hat."

Ascot nodded. "I wanted to welcome you without it...I mean, you said I looked better without it on..."

Umi giggled. "Stop talking," she said, putting a finger to his lips. "You talk too much." Ascot stopped talking.

"I thought about what you said all week and..." Umi blushed. "I...I feel the same way."

Ascot gaped at her. "You do?" he whispered.

Umi nodded. "I realized it when I thought about what happened before we left. When we sat on your bed and talked." She smiled warmly. "I felt happier and more at peace with myself then I ever have my whole life." She noticed something on Ascot's bed. "What's that?" she said, pointing at the slip of paper.

"Uh...that's..." he said, going over to pick it up. It was an awfully dog eared picture of Umi standing next to one of Ascot's friends, Caldina faintly shown in the background.

Umi laughed. "Do you look at this every day? It looks like it's been in a hurricane!"

Ascot blushed. "Not EVERY day...just now and then...it's an old picture."

Umi looked up at him, smiling mischeviously. "Would you like a new one?" she said.

"I don't have my camera..." Ascot muttered.

"Not that kind of picture," Umi said. "Here's what I mean." She jumped into Ascot's arms, knocking him down on the bed, her lips pressed against his. He stiffened for a second at the surprise of it, but then slowly eased himself into the kiss, putting his arms around her.

The rest of it, of course, is happily ever after.

Yay! My first finished story -does her 'I finished my story' dance- Strange that the first fic I finished was the last one I started, ne?

I hope you enjoyed that! I hope you'll read some of my other stories as well! Ja ne-waves-


End file.
